Jasper Dent
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | }| }}} |- | Full Name | } |- | '''Gender | } |- | Age ''' | } |- | '''Affiliation | } |- | Parents ''' | } |- | '''Allies | } |- | Enemies | } |- | Appearances | } |} People are real, people matter. Jasper "Jazz" Dent is the main character and protagonist of the I HUNT KILLERS series. He is the best friend of Howie Gersten, boyfriend of Connie Hall, and son of notorious serial killer Billy Dent, and Janice Dent, a prolific serial killer in her own right. Jasper is described as being a handsome 17 year old with hazel eyes and light blonde hair. He is said to be intelligent, resourceful, and slightly sociopathic. Jazz is in a constant identity war within himself, as he was groomed by his father to turn out exactly like him. He is concerned and obsessed with his own state of humanity and often hunts serial killers to put his skills to use and to ultimately search for his humanity. He first appears in the I Hunt Killers book, and is last mentioned in the epilogue of Blood of My Blood. His catchphrase is: People are real, people matter. It's believed that he was born in the summer. Appearance Jazz is said to be a handsome teenager, who attracts the female eye whenever he goes. Said to be charming, and well mannered, Jasper's looks betray his personality. He has hazel eyes (taken from his mother, that he used to think of as "sane eyes") and dirty blonde hair that reflects his father's shade. Jazz is mentioned to have a total of five tattoos - a gothic scripted "I Hunt Killers" across his collar bone, a massive "pistol-packin" Yosemite Sam on his back, a stylized CP3 (for basketball player Chris Paul) on one shoulder, a string of Korean characters on his right biceps, and a flaming basketball on the other shoulder. These tattoos were not picked by Jazz himself, and were done as a favor to Jazz's best friend who suffers from hemophilia. Jazz considers the IHK across his collar bone to be his only personal tattoo. It's mentioned that he is considerably shorter than his best friend, Howie. Personality Jazz has a very interesting personality in the sense that he doesn't really have one at all. Taught by hi HW I ality that is only betrayed whenever Jazz is around his friend or girlfriend. He is analytical of others, and is often wary of trusting anyone outside his circle, and he wary in general of cops or law. Jazz is described as intelligent, quiet, and dark humored. He doesn't say anything unless it needs to be said, and uses his brain a lot when solving crimes. Due to the nature of his childhood, Jazz has a dark humor and often pokes fun at things that happened in his life in a way that his girlfriend and best friend don't quite get. Jazz is also very independent, resourceful, and loyal. He would die for his friends, and he is willing to go great lengths for what he believes in, in that regard, he is also quite stubborn. He's got a bit of an ego, as well, especially when it comes to his abilities. (As noted by his girlfriend and through his attitude towards the cops). Jazz is shown to have a wrought iron gut for gore, demonstrated several times, when dead bodies prove unable to faze him. He is also wary of his own humanity, and his greatest fear is that he will end up like his father. Constantly feeling like a "switch" will go off, Jazz is always tuned in to how he is feeling the actions he is doing. Only after the events with his mother and New York does he shed his cold skin, and become more open and "human". He becomes an author when he's older, and the founder of a charity for parent's victims. Jazz is also shown to be caring, as proven through his kindness towards his best friend (helping his friend in the first place...as they met whilst Howie was being picked on) and shown when Jazz takes care of his grandmother. Instead of reporting on his grandmother, Jazz cares for her, and attends to her right up until her death in the finial book. He prefers, generally: "Jazz" from teens or those in his circle, and "Jasper" by adults. Biography Jasper was born at Lobo's Nod General Hospital to Billy and Janice Dent. His birth was witnessed by Dr. Ian O'Donnelly. At it were, his birth was a sort of converted event, one that was shrouded in mystery. Billy didn't sign the birth certificate. It's believed that he did this intentionally. Based on some evidence, it's safe to assume that Jasper was born sometime during the summer. Up until the age of 8 or 9 years old, Jasper was raised by both of his parents. During this time, his mother abused him physically and sexually (something that Jasper wouldn't remember until years later...). He was given a dog, of who he named Rusty. Rusty was later murdered right in front of eight year old Jasper, possibly intentionally. It's believed that the death of Rusty was meant to introduce Jasper to cruelty and brutality, and to understand death. During the first eight or nine years of his life, Jasper was being groomed by both of his parents to become a "crow", and this included practicing cutting people -practicing his knife skills on his mother. Little is disclosed about Jasper's childhood, until he turned nine when his mother left him and Jasper was left alone to learn, and continue his training with his father. This was intentional on both of his parent's parts - to make him dependent on his father. During the years, until he was thirteen, Jasper was his father's pupil and learned how to kill people professionally, whilst attending school and compartmentalizing his life and keeping up a façade. Following his father's arrest when he was thirteen, Jasper was put into foster care for a couple of days. Shocked over his father's arrest, and suffering from the shock and awe of everything, Jasper fell back to his old tricks and played make believe so that the social workers would release him into the care of his grandmother. For the next four years, Jasper would balance taking care of his mother, the fallout of his father's actions, and being a regular teenager until a dead girl's body appeared on the Harrison property...which would spawn Jasper's quest for redemption. Relationships '' HOWIE GERSTEN'' Jasper is said to be a private person who likes to keep to himself. Instead of being a stereotypical loner, however, Jasper has one close friend and confident of whom he trusts completely, and who he relies on with everything. The two met when they were young, when Jasper came across Howie being picked on due to his condition. In a spur of the moment, in an out of character action, Jasper stepped in and defended Howie. Ever since, the two have been "bros". Jasper relies on Howie for sanity. As the two grow older, they remain close friends. Every morning they meet up for coffee. Howie is described as being aloof, easy going, goofy and inappropriate. By comparison, Howie's personality is 100% different from Jasper's. Howie was the first person to give Jasper his nickname, something that Jazz found to be a comfort later in life. They are so close that Jasper was willing to get tattoos for Howie. CONNIE HALL Connie Hall is Jasper's girlfriend, and the second closest person in his life. He loves her deeply, and trusts her and allows her in his very private life. Despite his fears of racial limitations (he was originally attracted to her for her skin color), Jasper has fallen head over heels for Connie, and it's been proven, time and time again, that they make a great couple. Demonstrated during their field trip to New York, and in the way Connie handles Jasper's moments of crazy, they are very compatible. Jasper even joined the drama club for her, something he wouldn't have done otherwise. G. WILLIAM G. William is the local Sheriff in the town of Lobo's Nod, and a father figure in Jasper's life. Raised by Billy to hate and despise all cops in general, the relationship that Jasper has with G. William may come off as surprising. It's implied that after his father was arrested, G. William took pity to Jasper, and made himself available to Jasper. The two have clashed heads over Jasper's investigation methods and his ability to obsess over a crime, but it's shown that they respect each other. (As William didn't accuse Jasper of ever hurting anyone despite all the evidence in New York) William is the only adult that Jasper truly confides in and allows in his life. Besides Howie, Connie, and his aunt, William is the only adult who is allowed to call Jasper by his nickname. His first name is Tanner. '' Billy Dent'' Jasper has a very strained relationship with his father. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that Jasper hates the man. Though, less than five years ago, that was not the case. Raised by Billy Janice Dent Janice Dent is the mother of Jasper Dent. Until he learned the truth, he loved her and viewed her as being the only good thing in his life and made it his mission, once he learned that she was alive, to get her back and save her from his father. When the truth came out, Jasper was heartbroken and shocked to learn about what their relationship was really about. To deal, Jasper makes an 180 degree turn on his mother and becomes the reason for her being in a coma-like state. Other Relationships Doug Weathers - Jasper has an axe to grind with Doug Weathers, the steadfast and shady reporter who is starving for fame and who has turned to Jasper multiple times in search for a key to that fame. It was mentioned several times that Jasper hated the man. Doug Weathers was later killed by "Ugly J." Grandma (Carla Dent) - Jasper has a close relationship with his grandmother, one that is only inked by his grandmother's rampant and raging failing mental health problems. Although he never said it, it's implied that Jasper loves his grandmother demonstrated when he took care of her unyieldingly, up until her death at the end of Blood of my blood. Louis L. Hughes, Homicide Cop - As his main contact for the Hat Dog case, and the person who lobbied to bring him to new York, Louis L. Hughes is respected by Jasper. Though they are strictly on formal levels, they are shown to work well together... or at least up until the events of Blood of my Blood when Hughes aids in the man hunt for Jasper. Lana - Lana is the receptionist of the Lobo's Nod Police Department. She seems to have a major crush on Jasper, despite Jasper being younger than her. Jasper exploits this several times – including once to get keys to a morgue. Mr. and Mrs. Gersten - Though not shown explicitly, it's implied that Jasper isn't on good levels with Howie's parents and generally avoids them. They don't like Jasper, because they feel Howie's safety has been seriously compromised with them being friends. Jerome Hall - Connie's father. Originally an enemy and source of friction for Jasper. Mr. Hall hated the idea of Jasper dating his daughter and they have been involved in several verbal confrontations about the subject. Following the events in Blood of my blood, while they are not close with each other in any way, it's suggested that Mr. Hall develops more respect for Jasper, and goes so far to act as Jasper's lawyer. Melissa Hoover - Jasper also had an axe to grind with Melissa Hoover, the social worker assigned to his case. He resented her for wanting to take him away from his grandmother and put him in foster care. Often cold towards her, and manipulative of her, Jasper only begins to feel remorse when Hoover is brutally killed by Billy. Ginny Davis - She was Jasper's drama teacher, and whom only Jasper witnessed died. Even through he tried his best to save her, his attempts were futile. To a degree, Jasper experienced guilt over her death. He thought she was a "hippie" sort of person. Abilities Jasper is described as being a very intellectual, resourceful, and analytical. Stubborn in nature, Jasper has the tendency to come off as slightly egoistical. That being said, Jasper exhibits the traits of a good cop and has a "will not give up until it's over" attitude. Trained to kill, Jasper has been able to translate everything taught to him by his father was weapons in their own right. He was described as a "natural born profiler". Even after the hunt for his father is said and done, Jasper still casually solves murder cases in his early twenties. Nice. Fun facts Jasper drives the green jeep inherited by his father, and has his radio turned to a local hard rock station. Later in life, he becomes the "author" of a memoir based on his childhood. Jasper likes his coffee dark white. Category:Characters